Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War
by TheTrooper
Summary: This is a story about a man named Hida Don who has been drafted into war. He comes to his first battle. Zakus are attacking his Federation Base! Will Hida be able to survive? Or will the series end on the first chapter? Read to find out! Enjoy! Ple


MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 0079: THE ONE YEAR WAR

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I am not the owner of Mobile Suit Gundam or its video games. I just really want to share this story I thought up. 

NOTE: I will want more then two reviews to continue writing on this story. This is chapter 1 in my series.

* * *

It has been 79 years after the Earth began moving its burgeoning population into orbiting Space Colonies. For many this was a home, where people were born, raised…, and die. In a colony known as side three decided to make an army to destroy Earth. They called themselves the Principality of Zeon. They forged a war against the E.F.S.F., the Earth Federation Solitary Forces. This war was known as the one year war. (My story is based on a made up character)

A man named Hida Don, at the age of 28, was drafted into battle on Earth. He was from New York, (In the game it is New Yark). He was ordered to man/pilot a GM Ground Combat. His first weapon was a 100 mm machine gun.

"I don't want to have to be drafted and then forced to combat a mobile suit like this," Hida told his parent as he said his last good-bye after going off to his base in Seattle. Hida arrived a day early before his first simulation training.

"And you are?" the General asked.

"H-Hida s-sir, Hida D-Don," he said.

"Please, relax," Said the General. "I'm going to hand you over to John Kent. He'll show you around the place and he'll show your mobile suit, won't you, John?"

"Sir!" John replied as he took Hida away from the General and into the hangar. He showed Hida around the whole base in about an hour and a half. Then, it was time to show Hida his mobile suit.

"Th-this is my mobile suit?" Hida asked.

"Sure, what's wrong with it, man?" John asked.

"N-nothing!" Hida replied. "I-I just thought that it would be already used!"

"No way," John replied. "We are strictly not allowed to give drafted soldiers used mobile suits. You should except it, anyway. We could have put you in one of those!" John said as he pointed toward a core fighter.

After this Hida went to the Base's grab-and-gulp dinners. After that he went to his small cabin which John had showed him to.

The next day he was up for training. He grabbed his grab-and-gulp breakfast. At nine o-clock he had to report to his assembly. He was ten minutes early, so he introduced himself to those who were there already.

Assembly went by quickly, and by ten-ten o-clock he had to report to training in the simulation center, where the training was taking place.

"Glad to see you here so early, Hida," the General said. "I am going to bring you to your simulator and tell you the basics." After all the basics were done, Hida was put into his third simulation, the first battle one. It was almost eleven-thirty by now.

Hida walked into the simulator. He turned it on, and launched himself. Then he was interrupted by a Zaku II coming to attack him. The first thing he did was target the Zaku. He fired his machine gun a couple of times. He only hit the Zaku once. The Zaku shot his gun at him. Hida moved his GM in a crazy direction making his GM trip and fall. The Zaku then shot again. Hida began to roll. He could feel his breakfast coming up in the simulator, but it didn't. He stood up, and shot his gun while running. That knocked the Zaku down, giving Hida a chance to go and stab it with his saber. He took it out, but before he could be able to stab the Zaku, the Zaku pulled out his battle ax, and moved, making Hida stab his saber in the ground. The Zaku swung his battle ax, and sliced Hida's GM in half. All the lights in the simulator went off, and the screen went fuzzy. Hida walked out, embarrassed at the terrible act, but to his surprise, the General thought it was good for a beginner.

3 WEEKS LATER

"Well, Hida, it looks like you have passed your training lesson," The General said. "It looks like you will be a goo- What?" the General was interrupted by a loud explosion on the South side of the base.

Seven enemy Zakus were on the other side, shooting at the dorms. Soldiers were running out of the building, some flying out from the explosions.

"Squad three!" The General yelled, as Hida realized that he was in squad three. "Man your mobile suits!" the General yelled to Squad three.

Hida ran to the hangar and jumped into his GM. His squad consisted of five mobile suits, and its commander manned a Ground Combat Gundam.

Hida maneuvered his GM so that it was standing up. He was the first to get his mobile suit up. The first thing that he did was aim at a Zaku as the Zaku began to shoot at him.

"Hida no, you freakin' idiot!" His commander yelled as he stood up. But it was too late. Hida had already gotten shot by the Zaku, and fell on a bunch of tanks and people. "Don't ever try that again!" his commander yelled.

"I'm sorry, you know I-," Hida was interrupted by a HUGE explosion coming from the Zakus. The whole south side of the base was destroyed. Luckily for Hida his dorm was not on the south side of the base.

The explosion sent cars and other big and small objects flying at Hida and his allies, who had just finished rising some of them. Hida stood up as quickly as possible, and shot crazily at the Zakus. Hida had no clue that he was shooting at the Zaku squad's ace pilot. The ace pilot threw a blinder-cracker at Hida. It exploded, but luckily did not harm Hida. Hida then lifted his gun, then shot out all of his ammo. When he shot, he was shooting at a Zaku who was shooting at some tanks carrying supplies at the wrong time.

When Hida's bullets hit the Zaku, the Zaku looked at him and shot a couple of bullets before its cockpit exploded. The bullets went far away from Hida, hitting his commander. The explosion of the Zaku sent everyone in shock. People were running all over the place trying to find shelter. Some did not make it, but most did.

When Hida realized he was not the only one of his allies without bullets, he followed his commander, (Who was out of bullets also) and took out his beam saber to go hand-to-hand. He ran straight to a Zaku shooting at Hida. The Zaku quickly took out his battle ax and swiped it at Hida.

Hida skillfully, (Or should I say luckily) swung his saber and the two collided, making a giant force, pushing each back a little. The next thing Hida did was swing again at the Zaku. The Zaku skillfully moved out of the way, but not enough to save his ax. The ax was knocked out of his hands.

When Hida tried to swing again, an unexpected call came from a Zaku with a bazooka. The Zaku shot his bazooka at him, and knocked Hida's GM about almost 200 yards.

It was all a blur in Hida's mobile suit, then a fuzz. Everything went dark.

_I better get out of this mobile suit before it explodes_, Hida thought. Hida jumped out of his laying-down mobile suit, so it didn't hurt him. He took out his machine gun, and started shooting at the Zaku with his assault rifle, (A real sized one, not a mobile suit's).

_I must be crazy. Trying to destroy a mobile suit with an assault rifle, how can I do that? _Hida asked himself. The the unbelievable happened. Hida kept on shooting at the Zaku, and eventually it exploded!

But, the unbelievable happened again. A Zaku ran right next to Hida. It barely crushed him. Hida had an idea, a crazy one, but it was worth it. Hida noticed that the Zaku that almost crushed him was the ace he recently got schooled by.

Hida jumped onto the Zaku's leg. He held on the sort-of pipes that connected from the Zaku's thigh to its top part of the leg. He started climbing up. The pilot had no idea this was happening. Hida jumped to where the eye was. He shot it, and the eye blew up, blinding the pilot's view, but also knocking Hida off.

"Hhhhheeeeeelllllppppp!" Hida yelled. Apparently one of his allies heard his distress. His allied GM dived under the falling Zaku, and grabbed Hida before he hit the ground and splat. Hida's allied GM kept him clutched in his hands, as he took out his beam saber, and having the ace Zaku not being able to see, the GM swung his saber and sliced the Zaku right through the cockpit. The Zaku made a massive explosion, but Hida was all right. The rest of his allies took care of the other Zakus.

The rest of the day went with chaos. The soldiers were put out to find distressed people, or dead ones. That day 138 people died, and one was the Hida's new well known friend, John. John was actually in Hida's squad.

* * *

YES, THIS WILL CONTINUE IF I GET MORE THAN 2 REVIEWS! 


End file.
